The Fame
by Lia-et-Eli
Summary: Bella Swan Cullen pense passer un week end en amoureux avec son mari Edward Cullen. Si le week end va etre inoubliable il va aussi se prolonger dans la vie d'une célébrité...
1. Chapter 1

Moi, c'est Bella, Bella Swan Cullen. Oui, car j'ai décidé de garder mon nom de jeune fille et en plus de celui de mon mari Edward Cullen. Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit, mon mari est un vampire comme sa famille mais ils sont plus adorables et attachant qu'un animal de compagnie.

Ca fait, aujourd'hui, tout pile, 2 ans qu'on est officiellement marié ! Et pour l'occasion, il m'a invité au restaurant, comme la fois précédente. Mais cette fois, il s'y est pris très tôt et il nous a eu une table pour deux au … Four Seasons ! Je suis toute excitée mais comme il n'y en a pas dans notre petite bourgade du nom de Forks, il a prévu un voyage en première classe pour New York ! C'est la première fois que j'y vais ! Depuis qu'il me l'a annoncé je ressemble à Alice, je ne me reconnais plus … Enfin, je ne suis pas totalement elle, puisqu'elle a été plus emballée que moi à refaire ma garde-robe pour là-bas. Elle m'a même acheté plusieurs valises Louis Vuitton car Vuitton, c'est LE roi des valises pour des vacances en amoureux d'après elle. Je ne comprends trop son langage Prada mais j'ai tout de même compris qu'elle n'allait pas me lâcher jusqu'à que je sois dans l'avion… Et encore …

Là, je suis avec mon vampire de mari à parler de ce que nous ferons pendant toute la semaine à New York.

-Tu voudrais aller à Central parc ? Me demanda Edward.

- Ca ne fait pas un peu cliché ?

-Non, je trouve ça romantique. Surtout que là, il y a plein d'arbres pour me protéger du soleil.

Le soleil. Depuis que je connaissais Edward, le soleil était devenu mon ennemi. Il m'empêchait de voir celui qui faisait battre mon cœur lorsque que j'allais balader. Pourtant 4 ans plus tôt, en partant de Phœnix pour Forks, je ne pensais pas pouvoir vivre sans soleil.

-Oui, alors nous irons.

D'un coup, Alice déboula dans la chambre d'Edward.

-Salut Bella ! Comment ça va ?

-Ben…

-Génial, me coupa-t-elle sans attendre la réponse. Alors, vous êtes prêts ? Non, bien sur.

-Qu'y a-t-il Alice ? demandai-je en croisant le regard d'Edward.

-Oh, rien de grave. C'est d'accord Edward ?

-Ca marche.

-Qu'est ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ?

Mais Alice partait déjà. Je me tournais donc vers lui espérant une réponse.

-Alice prévoit un orage, elle veut faire une partie de baseball pour avant notre départ.

Je hochai la tête.

En fin de matinée, après le match, je rentrais voir Charlie je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quelques jours et j'avais peur qu'il ne fasse une intoxication alimentaire car il ne savait pas du tout cuisiner.

-Salut papa ! Quoi de neuf ?

-Que du vieux, et toi ?

-C'est le grand jour !

-Tu es sure vouloir partir toute seule avec lui ? C'est loin et tu es encore jeune.

-Papa ! Je suis jeune et je veux m'amuser ! Je vais à New York, c'est génial ! Fais au moins semblant d'être content pour moi !

-D'accord, soupira-t-il. Bon, tu me prépares à manger ?

Rien qu'en voyant son regard rempli d'espoir, je n'ai pas pu refuser.

-Bon je te le prépare et je file, je dois finir de préparer ma valise. On part tout à l'heure !

Je lui fis plaisir en faisant des lasagnes. On a peu discuté mais je sentais qu'il n'était pas très content que je parte pour New York…

Je mangeais un peu et partis vite.

J'arrivais à peine à ma camionnette qu'Edward était déjà là à m'attendre.

-J'espère que Charlie ne t'a pas vu. Il trouverait ça bizarre que tu n'entres pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, il est déjà devant le match de baseball, dit-il en m'enlaçant.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une BMW se gara près de la maison. Jacob.

-Salut Bella, tu ne comptais pas me dire au revoir avant de partir ?

-Salut Jacob. Je comptais t'appeler en rentrant à la maison.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'écartais aussitôt, connaissant la jalousie qu'Edward endurait dans des moments comme cela.

Je vis pourtant la peine dans les yeux de Jacob et ça me brisait le cœur.

-Quoi de neuf ? tentais-je, lamentablement, d'apaiser la tension qui régnait.

-Absolument rien. Tu ne viens même plus à la réserve, ça me manque. Et puis Emily n'arrête pas de me demander quand est-ce que tu viens manger à la maison.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward partir vers la voiture pour me laisser avec Jacob. Il était tellement généreux, je ne le méritais pas.

-Tu sais comment c'est. Victoria n'est toujours pas rassasiée de vengeance et il a peur pour moi.

-Il n'y a aucun danger avec moi.

-Je sais…

Il y eut un silence gêné et je lui souris.

-Tu sais que tu serais mieux avec moi qu'avec lui, revint-il à la charge.

-Arrête ! Tu sais ce que j'en pense. J'en suis désolée…

-Mais, écoute moi Bella !

-Laisse-la, intervint Edward.

Je sentais la rage et je décidais de filer à la voiture. Edward suivrait. Je rappellerais Jacob plus tard. Des fois, je pensais que ne plus revoir Jacob pourrait le soigner de son amour pour moi…

Edward pris le volant et fonça à toute allure. Je vis Jacob, les points serrés. Il couru vers les bois et se transforma sans un regard en arrière.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa blanche et j'aperçu Alice dans le salon sautant de joie. J'esquissais un sourire et la rejoignais, main dans la main avec Edward.

-Qu'y a-t-il Alice ?

-Tu ne vas jamais le croire ! C'est pas possible !

-Quoi ? m'affolais-je

Ce qui rendait hystérique Alice, pouvait m'inquiéter.

-Future célébrité !

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu vas devenir célèbre !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Enfin Bella, tu es stupide ou quoi ? Je l'ai vu !

-Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Parie !

-J'y suis ! Lança Emmett

Ils se tapèrent en 5. J'hallucine, ils parient sur moi ! Je me tournais vers Edward, le regard amusé. Je le frappait et ne récoltais qu'un bleu.

C'est pas possible, ça fait maaaaaaaaaal !

Je filais dans la chambre d'Edward qui m'appartenait aussi maintenant. Un des avantages, que Charlie aimait répéter, de vivre dans cette maison était que Carlisle, le père de famille était médecin. Pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital à chaque maladresse. C'est vrai, après tout…

Je finissais ma valise quand Edward arriva par derrière et me prit par les hanches. Il me retourna vers lui et m'embrassa doucement. Mon cœur eut un raté et je dû m'écarter pour ne pas mourir sous le choc.

-C'est l'heure

-Oui.

Je me penchais vers lui attendant un autre baiser. Il se pencha à son tour mais pris ma valise et m'empoigna pour descendre les escaliers.

Je soupirais.

Il m'ouvrit la porte de sa Volvo galamment et je montais. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il déposa les valises dans le coffre et pris place à côté de moi. Il démarra et je vis toute sa famille me faire signe. Alice était intenable me lançant un de ses regards « Tu verras ! ». Je leur fis signe pendant qu'Edward s'engageait enfin sur la route. Pendant le trajet pour l'aéroport, je gardais les yeux fixés sur le bout de mes chaussures. Je détestais sa façon de conduire.

On arrivait à l'aéroport vers 12 heures. Notre avion décollait une heure plus tard.

Une fois dans l'avion, je commandais un Coca pour ne pas m'endormir. Finalement, après deux heures de vol, je m'endormis sur l'épaule de mon mari. Trois heures plus tard, il me réveillait étant donné que nous étions arrivé. Il était 18 heures 30.

Il m'emmena directement à l'hôtel du Four Seasons et je me faisais belle pour lui. J'avais deux heures.

Je regardais ce que m'avait mis Alice et remarquais qu'elle m'avait des tenues que même la pire des putes n'oserait porter en lingerie. Je regardais les robes et découvrait avec plaisir de magnifiques robes comme je les aimais. J'enfilais la rouge à décolleté espérant passer une nuit éveillée dans les bras d'Edward. Je me maquillais légèrement, me parfumait et je sortis de la salle de bain.

Il était allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. A l'instant où je me montrais à lui, je le vis écarquiller les yeux et me relooker de haut en bas. Je rosie et lui fit mon plus beau sourire.

-Je ne crois pas que nous allons dîner ce soir …

Je rigolais en penchant la tête en arrière, laissant mon cou à sa disposition. Il m'embrassa dans le creux du cou et me déplaça sur lui. Je voulais m'amuser un peu et je décidais volontairement de me relever et de l'attendre.

-J'ai faim, allons dîner.

Il m'accompagna dans l'ascenseur.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut être long ! La prochaine fois on prend les escaliers !

-Tu veux absolument que je fasse une chute de 3 étages, que je me casse deux côtes et me rompe le cou ?

-Je serais là pour te rattraper.

-Quoique, je veux bien. Tu serais obligé de me transformer.

Il détournait son regard quand on arrivait au bon étage.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et un des employés, pleins de bagages en main, me fonça littéralement dessus. Edward me prit et me décala juste avant le choc. L'employé se répandit en excuses.

-C'est pas grave, dis-je en évitant le regard d'Edward qui lui ne pensait pas que ce n'était pas grave.

On arrivait au restaurant et on s'assit dans un coin de la grande salle illuminé.

Juste à coté de nous, des flashs commencèrent à crépiter. Je me tournais pour voir ce qui se passait quand je vis qui était assis la table juste à côté : Ashton Kuchter avec sa femme Demi Moore…

Je regardais avec inquiétude mon mari à cause des flashes. Il s'éclipsa dans les toilettes pour hommes. Une femme se leva et me boucha la vue. Je ne savais plus où était Edward. Je me levais, espérant le voir lorsqu'un serveur me renversa par inadvertance la soupe qu'il tenait dans les mains !

SOIREE DE MERDE !

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? me dit une voix.

Je me retournais. C'était Ashton.

* * *

Hey ! J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de poster mais Eli m'a poussé …

Donc j'espère que ça en vaut la peine…

Lia.


	2. Chapter 2

_SOIREE DE MERDE !_

_-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? me dit une voix_

_-Je me retournais. C'était Ashton._

-Euh, non merci ça va aller. Mon mari n'est pas loin.

Il m'a tendu une serviette que je prenais mon essayer d'enlever la grosse tache jaune de ma si belle robe. Enfin, elle ne l'est plus à présent.

Je décidais de partir immédiatement. J'attendis Edward dans notre chambre un long moment. Quand il rentrait, je m'étais changée et avais mis un gros pyjama.

-Tu étais où ?

-J'ai détruit les photos qui auraient pu me compromettre.

-Bien.

On échangea plus un mot de la soirée. Comment tout avait pu changer aussi vite ?

Je me mis au lit vers minuit et je fis semblant de dormir en observant du coin de l'œil Edward assis sur la chaise près de la fenêtre. Finalement je m'endormis lorsqu'il s'allongea à côté de moi.

Le lendemain, je ne ressemblais à rien. Mes yeux étaient littéralement explosés, des énormes poches les entouraient. Je filais directement dans la salle de bain remédier à mon problème avant qu'il ne me voit.

Raté. Il me prit par le bras doucement.

-Tu veux le petit déjeuner dans la chambre ?

-Oui.

Je me dégageais et entrais dans la salle d'eau. Je m'appuyais contre le lavabo et fermais les yeux. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il change comme ça ? A moins que ce ne soit moi…

Derrière la porte il y eu un bruit de vase brisé. Je me douchais et mettais la tenue la plus confortable qu'il y avait dans la valise.

Attends ! Un bruit de vase brisé ? Un vampire à la rapidité extraordinaire casse quelque chose ? Il y a un problème. Un gros problème.

Je sortais plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

Il était immobile, debout devant la commode, les débris de vases à ses pieds. Je m'approchais de lui et l'appelais.

- qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-…

Pas de réponse. Là, je vis qu'il avait un journal, non, un magazine dans les mains. Un magazine people ? Depuis quand il lisait ce genre de chose ?

Je regardais la page où il s'était arrêté.

ASHTON S'EST TROUVE UNE NOUVELLE COMPAGNE.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait le gêner ? Il fait ce qu'il veut, non ? Pourquoi, alors, est-il choqué ? Oui, parce que là je crois bien qu'il est complètement choqué…

-Edward !

-…

Pff… Un vampire sourd, c'est nouveau ça !

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'est qui encore ? Encore ? Enfin, c'est qui tout court.

-C'est le petit déjeuner.

J'ai pensé tout haut ?

_Non, c'est simplement le règlement de l'hôtel. Le personnel se présente lorsqu'il dérange le client, me dit une voix dans la tête._

Ah, d'accord.

-J'arrive !

Je lui ouvrais la porte il me déposa le plateau roulant (NdA : Vous voyez ce qu'on pousse pour les repas) sur le côte, me souhaita un bon repas et s'en alla. Je me rendis enfin compte quel point j'avais faim. Je le déposais sur le lit quand je me souvins d'Edward. Je prenais un toast et retournais près de lui.

-Edward ! Répond moi !

-Oui ?...

Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il se tourna vers moi et me passa le magazine.

-Edward, les gens font ce qu'ils veulent, c'est rien.

Je lui souris mais il ne fit que me regarder d'un regard pénétrant.

-Lis complètement.

Je soufflais et commençait ma lecture.

ASHTON S'EST TROUVE UNE NOUVELLE COMPAGNE.

Je regardais la photo jointe. Mais… C'est moi !

On me voyait, à moitié aveuglée par les flashes prenant le mouchoir en papier qu'il m'avait tendu. Nos mains semblaient jointes et l'on voyait clairement la bague de mariage que m'avait offerte Edward. Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

Je lisais l'article associé.

_Hier soir, le bel acteur de Kiss&Kill a dîné en compagnie de sa charmante épouse Demi Moore. Mais au cours du repas, un homme de la table à côté a quitté la salle illuminée par les flashes de nos photographes. Demi Moore a suivi ce jeune homme laissant Ashton Kuchter qui a pris la relève avec une jolie créature dont le nom nous est encore inconnu. D'après nos sources, Demi aurait annoncé au cours de ce dîner au Four Seasons qu'elle décidait de rompre avec lui. Il a alors offert une magnifique bague à la femme qui désormais ne va faire que la une de tous les magazines people._

_Signé : Willy_

C'était donc ça ! C'est pas possible qui a pu écrire une chose pareille ? Willy ? Qui c'est celui là ?

Je me tournais vers Edward.

-Tu as peur que je te quitte pour cette célébrité ? Tu rêves ! Tu vaux 100 fois mieux !

Je le prenais dans mes bras. Il me serra contre lui et je sentais son odeur.

-Ce n'est pas ça…

-Comment ça ? lui demandai-je

-C'est _elle_.

-Qui elle ?

-Sa femme.

-Demi Moore ?

-Oui.

-Ben quoi ?

-Elle sait.

-Elle sait quoi ?

-Pour moi.

-Bon tu m'expliques ?

-Elle sait que je suis un vampire.

-Quoi ?

-…

-Mais… comment ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-La faire taire.

Je le regardais, surprise.

-Tu veux la tuer ?

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, non.

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Lui parler. Lui expliquer.

-La faire taire, répétais-je.

-Oui.

Je me sentais rassurée. Il ne croyait pas toutes ses sornettes de couple avec une star. Bon maintenant, il faut trouver Moore et lui parler.

Il m'accompagna vers le lit et je pris mon petit déjeuner.

-Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

-Hum, rien, je veux rester à l'hôtel, dis-je.

-D'accord.

Je m'installais confortablement.

-On regarde un film ? Demandais-je, sachant que je ne serais pas du tout concentrée dedans et que je contemplerais la beauté d'Edward.

-Ok.

Il prit la télécommande et alla dans la section VOD (NdA : Pour ceux qui savent pas Vidéo à la Demande ^^) il entreprit de rechercher un film à l'eau de rose quand quelqu'un frappa à notre porte. Je me levais péniblement en ruminant qui pouvait bien nous déranger alors qu'on était dans un hôtel et pas dans un moulin. J'ouvris la porte.

-Salut. Je voudrais parler à Edward Cullen, s'il te plait, dit Demi Moore.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? Moi je le préfère au premier chapitre…

Lia.


	3. Chapter 3

_Il prit la télécommande et alla dans la section VOD (NdA : Pour ceux qui savent pas Vidéo à la Demande ^^) il entreprit de rechercher un film à l'eau de rose quand quelqu'un frappa à notre porte. Je me levais péniblement en ruminant qui pouvait bien nous déranger alors qu'on était dans un hôtel et pas dans un moulin. J'ouvris la porte._

_-Salut. Je voudrais parler à Edward Cullen, s'il te plait, dit Demi Moore._

Je n'avais jamais porté attention à toute ces stars qui apparaissait dans les tabloïds. Savoir que Demi Moore alimentait la plupart des magazines people m'importait peu. Sauf depuis maintenant. Et si jamais elle parlait ? Que se passerait-il ? Les Volturis agiraient. Ils la tueraient.

Je la fixais sans vraiment la voir. Je la fis entrer et elle se dirigea vers Edward. Il avait arrêté de chercher un film. Il avait la main crispé sur la télécommande et je me demandais comment ce bout de plastique arrivait encore ne pas exploser dans sa poignée de fer. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la télévision.

Je sais ce que tu es, dit-elle sans détour.

Je retenais mon souffle, encore à la porte. Je ne savais pas si je devais revenir dans la pièce principale ou les laisser discuter entre eux. Et écouter en douce. Finalement, je décidais de me placer à côté d'Edward : J'avais trop la frousse de rester en retrait.

Personne ne parlait. Je me tournais vers Edward, pensant qu'il répondrait quelque chose. Ses yeux contemplaient toujours la page d'accueil de la section VOD. Demi Moore l'observait sans ciller. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Il était pourtant le seul homme que je connaisse qui ne se défilait pas. Je me raclais la gorge :

Comment ?

Ca n'a pas d'importance.

J'allais lui répliquer une phrase qui l'aurait remis à sa place quand Edward daigna se manifester.

Que veux-tu ?

Qu'as-tu à me donner ?

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il les ouvrit.

Rien que tu n'as déjà.

C'est ce que tu crois.

A quoi tu penses, lançais-je.

Je l'appréciais de moins en moins et je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je commençais à y réfléchir quand elle m'adressa la parole.

Tu détruis mon couple et je dois regarder ça en silence ? Dit-elle sèchement.

Quoi ? Je détruisais son couple ? Mais je n'avais rien demandé ! Je me mordais la langue pour me retenir de lui cracher au visage.

Bella n'a rien à voir la dedans, tu te trompes, interrompis Edward.

Je mettais enfin la main sur ce qui n'allait pas rond : ils se tutoyaient. Jamais Edward ne tutoierais quelqu'un sans le connaître. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

Soudainement, le téléphone gris argent d'Edward sonna. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il décrocha :

Oui ? Je te la passe, Alice.

Il me tendit le téléphone. Il n'avait pas caché sa vitesse surnaturelle à une inconnue. Elle savait peut-être son secret mais ça devait être bouleversant. En tout, cas, je ne m'y suis presque jamais habituée. Je lui lançais un regard en biais pour observer sa réaction tandis que je prenais le téléphone. Elle était impassible, ses yeux restaient de marbre.

Allô, Alice ?

Bella ! Je viens de lire l'article éclair de Willy dans le magazine…

Je ne l'écoutais pas, observant sans me cacher maintenant Demi qui avait fait un pas vers Edward.

Tu m'écoutes Bella ?

Oui, oui, écoute, je te rappelle plus tard.

Je raccrochais avant qu'elle ne proteste. Mais que faisais-t-elle ? Je me collais un peu plus d'Edward.

Edward… commença-t-elle.

Je crois que tu devrais t'en aller maintenant.

On aurait dit qu'il l'avait giflé au vu de son regard. Pendant un moment, j'eus de la pitié avant de me rappeler que je ne l'aimais pas. Elle fit demi-tour sans un mot et avant qu'elle ferme la porte je l'appelais.

Vous… vous n'allez rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle eut un rire faux et claqua la porte.

Je vacillai jusqu'au lit, pas sure de ce qui venait de se passer.

Edward m'attrapa par le bras et me serra contre lui. Je restais ainsi pendant je ne sais combien de temps j'avais perdu la notion du temps. Au bout d'un moment, il me repoussa doucement. Je le regardais, ahuri, quand je compris que je tremblais. Je pris la couette et m'enroulais dedans. Mais je m'écartais de lui. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui s'était passé.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Rien.

Mais enfin, si elle parle, les Volturis viendront la tuer !

Elle ne parlera pas.

Comment tu le sais ?

Je le sais.

Parle-moi, Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Rien.

Vous vous êtes tutoyés. Tu la connaissais ?

Tu as faim ? Me dit-il en me tendant un toast.

Je repoussais sa main tendue. Je n'avais pas faim. Je le toisais.

Dis-moi la vérité, Edward. S'il te plaît, ajoutais-je.

Tout ce que je peux t'affirmer, c'est qu'elle ne parlera pas.

Comment tu le sais ?

Je l'ai lu dans son esprit.

Oh ! Dis-je.

J'avais oublié que mon vampire pouvait entendre nos pensées. Enfin, les pensées des personnes qui l'entourent sauf les miennes. Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. J'en étais plutôt heureuse, ce qui l'enrageait encore plus bien qu'il ne le montrait pas. Après tout, je m'étais fait du souci pour rien, j'étais beaucoup trop propice à sauter sur de mauvaises conclusions. Je devais y remédier.

Que veux-tu faire ? Aller à Central parc ? Proposa-t-il.

Je jetais un coup par la fenêtre.

Il ne fait pas beaucoup de soleil, dit-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées bien qu'il ne puisse pas le faire.

Je veux téléphoner à Alice.

Pendant un instant, je crus apercevoir quelque chose dans son regard. Que… Non, ce n'étais rien. J'empruntais son téléphone et appelais Alice.

Je coupais la conversation un bon moment plus tard. Par la fenêtre, le soleil amorçait sa descente. J'avais passé autant de temps au téléphone ?

Edward zappais les chaînes de la télévision si vite qu'il me donna le tournis. Je décidais d'aller dans la salle de bain me rafraichir. L'eau chaude me fit du bien. Ca me permettait de réfléchir avec toutes mes capacités. Bon, en premier, elle ne parlera pas. Pas de meurtres sur le dos. Edward était stressé, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a tutoyé. Oui, c'était ça ! Elle l'a tutoyé et ne sachant pas encore sa décision si elle voulait parler et ça le mettais mal à l'aise. Mais elle désirait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle a tout : un mari, de l'argent, la célébrité… Si je ne connaissais pas l'existence d'Edward et que je ne faisais pas tout pour éviter de me retrouver sous les projecteurs à cause de ma maladresse, je pense que je ne désirerai rien d'autre. En tout cas, pas à ma connaissance. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait le savoir. Je me dépêchais de sortir de la douche, un mauvais pressentiment me torturant le ventre.

Edward n'étais nulle part. Je me couchais sur le lit en l'attendant. C'est là que je remarquais un bout de papier sur la table de nuit, à côté de son téléphone.

Je suis parti chasser, je ne serai pas long

Je t'aime, E.

Je soupirais. D'un coup, je me relevais. Ca ne collait pas ! Il avait chassé il y a deux jours, et ses yeux étaient toujours d'une couleur claire. Son besoin n'était pas pressant, donc. Mais pourquoi m'aurait-t-il menti ?

Pour te protéger, me susurra une voix dans ma tête.

Il est vrai qu'il avait une tendance un peu protectrice qui avait fini par me lasser au bout de deux ans. Il est vrai que Victoria était dangereuse mais elle ne sait pas où je suis, apparemment, elle serait en Alaska. Pour y faire je ne sais quoi. Cela m'importait peu tant qu'elle était loin. Ce qui était le cas.

Mais si ça n'avait pas de rapport avec elle, mais plutôt avec Moore, ajouta cette voix désagréable.

En quoi est-elle un danger ? Elle a dit qu'elle ne parlerait pas. En fait, elle ne l'a pas dit. C'est Edward qui l'a dit. Et Edward possède cette tendance à vouloir me surprotéger. Je sentais qu'il allait m'entendre sur ce sujet dès qu'il rentrerait. Je commençais à avoir faim et je me servis un toast qui était toujours sur le plateau. Il était froid. Je le jetais et composais le numéro du room service. Je commandais des œufs, en pensant à ma lune de miel, deux ans auparavant. (NdA : elle n'est pas tombée enceinte comme dans le livre de Stephenie Meyer)

Elle avait duré un peu plus de trois semaines. Je me souvenais particulièrement du jour de départ. Je faisais ma valise tandis qu'Edward ouvrait au service de chambre. La vieille dame passait presque tous les deux jours pour m'apporter des spécialités portugaises. Enfin, c'était la raison apparente. En réalité, elle vérifiait que j'étais toujours en vie puisqu'elle croyait aux vampires. Ils faisaient partis des légendes de son peuple. Elle m'apportait cette fois-ci des _Pastéis de Nata,_ des sortes de flans sur une pâte feuilletée. Cela sentait incroyablement bon et je la remerciais avec le rudiment de mes connaissances dans cette langue. Je laissais Edward annoncer notre départ prochain et je sentais son affolement. Si seulement elle connaissait mon vampire, elle ne s'inquièterait pas tant ! Le voyage retour fut très rapide compréhensible puisque j'ai dormi pendant tout le long. Ce que je regrettais d'ailleurs à l'époque. Tous les moments en la compagnie de mon amoureux étaient gâchés. J'ai vite réalisé que c'était inutile, car même si j'étais endormie, il était là, et c'est ce qu'il comptait. Rien d'autre ne comptait, pas même Jacob. J'ai réalisé cela quand j'ai vu Jacob à l'aéroport à mon retour de ma lune de miel. J'étais surprise de le voir, je ne pensais pas le voir après l'altercation à mon mariage. Il dépassait les gens alentours d'une bonne tête et j'aperçu quelques filles le regarder avec intérêt. Il est vrai que Jacob a toujours été un bon parti à ce niveau là. Je ne ressentis aucune jalousie, mais c'est qu'après coup que je m'en suis rendue compte. Il me prit dans ses bras en m'étouffant. Je savais qu'Edward n'aimait pas cela, mais cette fois-ci, je me serrais plus contre lui. Je devais me libérer. Quand il me lâcha, un seul regard de sa part montra qu'il avait compris. Je lançais un regard en coin à Edward qui comprit et s'éloigna en compagnie d'Alice qui était également présente. Il y eut un silence. Je n'osais pas parler la première de peur d'être trop directe.

Je crois avoir compris, Bella. Commença Jacob.

Je suis…

Non, tu ne l'es pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais.

Jacob, écoute…

Non, tu m'écoutes Bella, me coupa-t-il, je t'ai menti.

Je ne comprenais pas. Il dut le lire sur mon visage car il m'expliqua.

Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour toi ? Eh bien, j'ai menti. J'arrête. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre pour toi. J'étais aveugle, je voulais que tu sois mienne, mais ce que je préférais était ce combat. Car tu m'aimais. Ce n'est plus le cas. Je le vois. Je vais te laisser partir malgré le fait que ça me tue. Tu vas me manquer, tous les jours. Et ce n'est pas juste. C'est comme ça, je suppose. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'abandonne que je passerai à autre chose comme ça. Non, dit-il quand je tentais de le couper. Je veux passer à autre chose. Je t'aime Bella. Mais c'est mieux de cette façon. Je veux guérir de toi. J'en suis malade. Mais je vais guérir, te dire tout ça m'aide. Je commence à me soigner. Maintenant c'est terminé.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'avais mal pour lui. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal d'être soulagée. Car je l'étais. Au moins, je ne lui ferai plus de mal en l'éloignant de moi.

Tu mérites d'être heureux Jake. Tu restes mon meilleur ami malgré tout.

J'aurais besoin de temps.

J'hochais la tête. Moi aussi, j'avais besoin de tout mettre en ordre.

Nous étions rentrés dans la voiture d'Alice. Jacob reparti dans sa voiture qu'il avait retapé. Il suivit la voiture d'Alice jusque chez mon père. C'était prévu que je retrouve Charlie dès mon retour. Jake s'arrêta mais ne descendit pas. Il me lança :

Au moins, tu es entre de bonnes mains. J'ai fais un bout de chemin déjà, remercie Leah, ria-t-il.

Je n'avais aucune envie de rire mais j'esquissais un sourire. Il s'en alla.

Il avait manqué plusieurs fois à sa parole comme le jour de mon départ. Mais aujourd'hui, il était plus facile de calmer ses ardeurs même si sa douleur ne me laissait pas indifférente. Je me demandais comment il avait géré la douleur. Mais surtout, je me demandais comment en deux ans il n'arrivait pas à surmonter son amour. Il avait nettement guéri de moi, c'était indéniable. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que certaines douleurs ne s'effaçaient jamais. Cela m'était déjà arrivé mais on m'avait aidé. Il m'avait aidé. Je ne pouvais pas lui rendre la pareille, c'était trop différent. On gardait tout de même contact bien que ce n'était pas comme avant. Il m'arrivait parfois de regretter ces moments mais j'étais très heureuse ainsi avec mon Edward. Pour autant, je sentais que Jacob s'était rapproché de Leah. Peut-être n'était-il pas imprégné mais l'amour existait toujours sans. J'étais contente pour lui, il le méritait. Après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir. Finalement, presque tout s'était arrangé.

Le serveur du room service m'interrompit dans mes pensées. J'allais ouvrir et je me dépêchais, la faim me tenaillait de plus en plus. Après avoir fini, j'entrepris de faire ma valise. Je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit. Dès qu'Edward serait de retour, nous partirions.

D'ailleurs, je l'entendais rentrer.

-Où étais-tu ? Lui demandais-je.


End file.
